


It's More of a Joe Thing

by lillullaby



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillullaby/pseuds/lillullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It really shouldn't have taken Andy punching Mr. Grabby-hands in the face for Joe to realize he had always been there."</p><p>Where Andy has always been protective, and Joe is recently observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's More of a Joe Thing

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the pairing, and a means of breaking in my new ao3 account. Two birds, one stone.
> 
> This is full of errors, but needed to be posted before I rewrote it. Again.  
> I love you all.

Patrick was the baby. He had an angel face and an adorable, sweet disposition that needed to be preserved or protected or some shit.

 

Apparently, despite being 5 months younger, Joe did not.

 

Now Joe would never, ever complain about this. Not in a million years.  
He liked the freedom. He had been in too many loose bands with lax rules to let anyone yuck his yum now.  
So, he got to party as hard as he wanted because nobody was watching him.  
Or, well, almost nobody.

x

Joe was not renowned for being a quick study.

But this was pretty bad, even for him.

After two years, an innumerable occasions of scraping Joe off the bar, bringing him tylenol, calling it quits for him, and designated driver nights.

It really shouldn't have taken Andy punching Mr. Grabby-hands in the face for Joe to realize he had always been there.

x

Well, he certainly starts to notice it after _that._

x

After a show (they're somewhere in Texas? Maybe?) they all shuffle out to this seedy little dive bar. Joe drinks and parties and it's a really great scene.  
Then, the moment he feels his head get too woozy and he starting to think maybe he's had enough he feels a strong arm wrap around his waist.  
He looks over and comes face to face with a familiar tangle of hair.  
He lets himself sag into the hold.

x

Joe gets dumped and tries to drink a liqour store. Andy sits next to him in a gas station bathroom while he pukes his guts up, rubbing his back.

(He doesn't remember what her name was, now. But he can remember what shirt Andy was wearing that night. Stupid stoner memory. )

x

Joe has to wonder why he never questioned Andy going to bars and clubs.  
Straight-edge might as well coarse through his veins, and he didn't love being around drunk people.  
Joe had always assumed that Andy came to keep tabs in Patrick and make sure Pete didn't do anything stupid.  
But, the two had just left, drunk and handsy, and Andy hadn't even blinked twice.

x

It isn't that Andy watches him. He'll talk to other guys in bands touring with them, or people watch while he pointedly sips his water.

He doesn't check up on Joe.  
He just always seems to know when Joe needs him.

(Joe is pretty thankful Andy doesn’t watch him because Joe has gotten into the habit of staring at him most nights.)

x

Joe isn't 100% sure when he took whatever it is that is making his head spin so bad. He had eaten a lot of weird shit and drank some mixers that might have had battery acid in them for all he knew.  
All he knows is that he can't feel his toes (though he is 89% sure they are still there. Sort of.)  
All he hears is laughter and then it cuts off into a firm murmuring (he recognizes it? It sounds nice.) Then everything goes fuzzy.  
Next thing he knows, it's daylight and he's just coming to. He also feels like shit. But, he's in the van and his head is resting in Andy's lap. So, things could be a lot worse. Andy's calloused fingers are rubbing little circles against his scalp. The feeling makes him want to purr like a cat.

He closes his eyes and dozes off.

(He sleeps like a fucking baby)

x

Joe never expected a confrontation or conversation.  
He knew Andy Hurley. Knew that he was going to let Joe be Joe- parties, drugs, and nefarious ways.  
So Joe kept his mouth shut and let himself relax knowing Andy wouldn't let him go too far.  
He felt secure

x

September 1, 2002 was a day for the books: it ws the day one Joseph Trohman became a legal adult.  
The party was a little crazy.

But somewhere in the middle of all of it Joe threw himself onto a couch, mostly sitting in Andy's lap.

"So now that I'm 18, guess you're releaved not to have to keep tabs on me huh?"  
Andy looks at him, considering.  
"I'm pretty sure I'll be watching your back as long as it needs it, Trohman. It's always been more of a Joe thing than an age thing." He shrugs.  
Andy smiles a little bit, Joe grins back.

"Okay. I can deal with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Original Headcannon:  
> "I want a fic where Andy is super protective if baby teen Joe. Everyone is always so protective of little angel face Patrick, and they should be, but Joe kinda falls to the way side. Joe is younger than Patrick, and yet everyone seems to forget him (which Joe is totally fine with.) But not Andy. Andy doesn’t stop him from partying, but he does always go with Joe and keep an eye out for him. Bringing him hime when he gets too wasted (and punching assholes who try to take advantage of him).  
> They don’t mention it. But when Joe turns 18, he jokes that Andy must be happy he doesn’t have to watch out for him anymore. Andy just looks at him and says that Joe’s nuts if he doesn’t think Andy won’t have Joe’s back indefinitely.   
> I may write this fic. "
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember that I am straight edge who tried to write a fic about partying. Basically- I tried.


End file.
